


馴鹿記

by Yintang



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 就是BDSM文學，porn without plot。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 18





	馴鹿記

**Author's Note:**

> 粗糙的BDSM/第一次寫這個真的不太會請海涵/一點點role play/射精抑止/pwp/很黃很暴力(????)/第一次沒辦法節錄summary真的沒有plot/我真的抱歉。

孫東柱的第一個任務是給自己綁一個漂亮的蝴蝶結。

金建學剛幫他沖完身體和擴張，全身從裡到外都被淨空——但心裡頭是相反地亂紛紛的——擦乾水珠後他把他一絲不掛地移到床上，渾身還散著熱水的熱氣，蒸騰著越來越燒，然而此後那人就把他放置在那兒沖澡去了——留下一條桃紅色的寬緞帶。  
其實金建學並沒有指示什麼，在服從關係下sub的自由活動也是關係中的趣味，孫東柱決定給自己綁一個蝴蝶結，在脖子上。事前他們是一起挑選道具的，所以孫東柱知道金建學會給他戴上項圈，那麼他待會勢必得拆掉這個蝴蝶結。  
跟拆禮物一樣。他是將自己奉獻給主人的禮物，孫東柱把緞帶繞在脖子上，鬆緊適度地綁了個漂亮的結。  
金建學從淋浴間出來時看見孫東柱乖巧地跪坐在床上，方纔留下的緞帶變作了孫東柱脖子上的裝飾，不由得笑了出來，小孩的點子就是多。孫東柱朝他看了一眼，他只得輕咳一聲斂起笑容，這樣的約束力好像孫東柱才是支配的那一方，但也無妨，調教的過程也是一種情趣。  
他把事前準備好的道具排在床上，逐個拿起來打量，每拿一樣孫東柱的目光便緊緊跟隨著，情緒在眼波間起伏，金建學知道他緊張，但還是一個一個拿起來把玩，釣他胃口。  
「東柱想先用哪一個？」  
見孫東柱張了張口，又抿起唇，躊躇著，「……都可以。」  
「不是都可以，是聽主人的。」金建學笑說，「東柱還沒進入狀況嗎？」  
「是……主人。」  
「這樣就要懲罰了。」說著金建學拿起一個動物尾巴造型的錐狀物。是鹿尾巴的。孫東柱想起來，這還是他自己加進購物車的，因為之前金建學叫過他斑比，那時金建學結帳前看了還支支吾吾地看著他，然而現在卻從善如流地用上了。  
他在塞子上淋上潤滑劑，讓孫東柱轉過身撅起臀部，入口剛剛就已經擴張過了，手指探進去便微微收縮著，十分柔軟，只消一眨眼，鹿尾巴便毫無縫隙地接上了，好像原本東柱便生著這樣的構造。  
「是斑比啊，斑比。」  
孫東柱知道現在自己的臉一定漲紅得不行。他往金建學的耳尖一看，也是差不多的情況，便忍不住勾勾嘴角，卻被金建學注意到了，也沒多說，拿起下一樣道具，「東柱……不，斑比，不太專心啊。」  
他往孫東柱臉上蒙了一條布，僅僅遮擋住視線，布條看著明明挺薄的，卻真的一點也看不見，繞到後腦勺垂下兩條打在光裸的背脊上，金建學調整了一下綁結，確定是不是真的嚴嚴實實地遮住視線了，又問：「會不會太緊？」  
「不會，主人。」  
「很好。」金建學說，手邊又繼續摸索著道具，這回孫東柱看不見了。「那我們差不多該進入正題了。」

金建學終於拆掉了那條緞帶，然後把它綁在孫東柱的腳踝上，看上去沒有任何意義，又或者說，只是一種標記，作為禮物的雛鹿上的一個漂亮蝴蝶結。取而代之的是早有心理準備的項圈，孫東柱對此做了很多心理建設，但依舊有點微妙，因為那個款式和他們二輯活動時的裝飾實在是過於相似，白色的皮質項圈前頭還有一個銀環，半徑有點大，冰冷的表面碰到了一點皮膚，引人發顫。  
但這很快就不算什麼了。金建學拉起了一串東西，鐵鏈和上面串著的東西敲擊作響，孫東柱不自覺抽了一口氣，隨後馬上屏住了氣息。  
是乳夾。夾上的時候可以感覺到上頭還附有矽膠層，以免留下痕跡或受傷，夾著多少還是有點疼，但在可以忍受的範圍。金建學試探性地拉了拉，得到東柱止不住的低吟，但沒有抱怨，夾子夾在乳頭上從中心擴散出兩朵紅暈，金建學忍不住舔了口，突如其來的濕軟觸碰讓孫東柱尖叫。  
「不喜歡嗎？」  
「不、不是，主人。」  
金建學把連接著兩邊的鐵鏈從中間扣到了項圈的銀環，冰冷的鏈子貼在胸膛上讓孫東柱忍不住扭動身子，失去視線和加在身上的這些條條串串讓人緊張，任何動作都讓他更加敏感，他感覺到金建學撫上他的腰，然後蜻蜓點水地給了一吻、沒有任何交纏，很快分開了。  
縱使眉眼被遮住也顯而易見的失落。金建學看著覺得可愛，卻更激起了捉弄的心思。取代舌頭的是手指，拇指按壓著口腔和舌尖軟肉，手上粗糙的薄繭磨在細緻的腔肉有很明顯的異物感，而孫東柱也配合地舔弄金建學的手指，隨後他把手指抽出來，把唾液一併抹在了嘴角和脖子上，孫東柱的舌尖還微微向外吐著。  
「換這裡。」金建學輕輕扯著項圈上的銀環，用意是引導，孫東柱低下頭，鼻尖在前先碰到了金建學的高高翹起，而後伸出舌頭淺淺地舔拭，像是小鹿汲水。金建學動作一僵，隨後壓緊了孫東柱的頭，「含進去。」  
男孩乖順地聽從，但天生限制，口腔並不能完全地將其包覆，大約只進入了一半就塞得滿滿當當，他認真地舔著柱身，時不時幅度輕微的吞吐，孫東柱的口技在這種時候也出乎意料地好。金建學想著，但還是覺得有點太遊刃有餘了，於是發出了指示，「再吞進去一點。」  
孫東柱遲疑了一下，而後努力地再含深了一點，前端碰上了喉頭使他生理性地乾嘔，空出的空間把全部都含進去了，但孫東柱也幾乎要窒息，喉頭咬著金建學的前端緊縮，幾乎要把他夾出來，瀕臨界線的時候才急忙退出來。  
重獲空氣的孫東柱猛咳著換氣，「做得很好。」金建學拍了拍他的背順順呼吸，又問：「東柱喜歡手銬嗎？粉紅色毛茸茸的，一定很適合你。」  
孫東柱還是看不見，只得說：「如果主人喜歡的話。」  
「好極了。」

金建學將孫東柱放倒在床上，雙手往上舉著，手腕併攏上了銬，手銬內側一樣有著一圈矽膠，再加上粉紅色的毛絨裝飾，即使用在容易被看見的手腕也不怕有痕跡。  
躺姿讓塞在後頭的鹿尾有些移動，孫東柱忍不住扭臀，塞子在內壁擠壓下胡亂碰撞著敏感點，金建學看著孫東柱自慰般的行徑猛地拉了下胸前的乳夾。  
「哼啊——」  
「擅自行動是不行的哦，壞斑比。」  
「對、對不……啊！」  
「很痛嗎？」  
軟鞭又在空氣中甩了下，聲音比想像中響，但其實沒有那麼痛，孫東柱是驚嚇成分居多。「不……不會。」  
「可以繼續嗎？」  
「可以，主人。」  
金建學手貼合留在細嫩皮膚上的鞭痕，稍微按壓可以聽到孫東柱忍不住的嘶聲，接著拔掉了鹿尾巴，前端磨在入口卻遲遲不進去，反倒問起來：「斑比應該說什麼？」  
「主、主人……」  
「嗯？」  
「請主人……進來。」  
如他所願。已經塞了好一陣子尾巴的後穴很容易地接納了金建學的性器，碩大將甬道拓寬至一個新的層次，每一點令人發癢的地方都被碾平伸展，只消一點動作都讓孫東柱全身顫抖。  
與以往普通的做愛不同，往常金建學都是慢慢進入，而且總是一邊詢問著一邊動作，雖然激烈卻還是存有溫柔；而這會兒金建學卻是一下就動了起來，劇烈的動作讓他猝不及防，剛被頂弄了幾下就射了出來，精濁灑在金建學的小腹上，疲軟的性器可憐地吐著餘精。  
「我剛剛說過什麼？」  
「我、我不……」  
「擅自行動的話要懲罰的，怎麼學不乖呢？」  
無視於他剛高潮完的不應期，金建學又劇烈地頂弄起來，舉起了皮鞭往孫東柱的臀部拍了兩下，在這樣的交錯作用下孫東柱竟然又緩緩硬了起來。  
「這次不能再沒有取得同意囉。」他把腳踝上的緞帶又拆下來，這次繫在了孫東柱的柱尖上，加上充血而帶有些粉色的濕潤性器看起來莫名可愛。

他讓孫東柱轉過身跪趴在床上，鐵鍊隨著移動發出聲響，因著重力垂落，連帶又輕微地拉扯到乳尖，孫東柱覺著自己的乳頭燙得快爆炸了，偏偏此時能碰著的只有冰涼的鍊子，唯一能伸出援手的人卻刻意地忽視這點。他閉了閉眼登時有點後悔，然而金建學不會知道，他也只能繼續下去。  
金建學持著軟鞭，前端的流蘇輕輕拂過孫東柱的皮膚，癢癢的，對現在的他是最難耐的刺激，流蘇惡趣味地撓了下被限制的莖頭，害得孫東柱一下軟了腰，腿也反射性縮了起來，結果換來金建學又一下的鞭打。  
「這樣就沒辦法忍耐嗎？」啪一聲，鞭子又打在了另一側的臀部，兩邊的痕跡都熱辣地表現存在。會不會腫起來呢？孫東柱想，但金建學應是有分寸的。又一下，他等著他回應。「我……還可以。」  
「很喜歡嗎？氾濫得更嚴重了呢，斑比。」  
「喜、喜歡。」孫東柱吞了吞口水，他的確可恥地從中得到了快感，「主人給的，都喜歡。」  
「乖小鹿。」  
他感覺到金建學略帶粗糙的掌面撫過他被鞭打的地方，然後輕柔的吻了吻。  
「要繼續了。」

每一次撞擊都大力得把他往前推了點，沒幾下就幾乎要往前倒下，手腕被銬住了，只能靠著手肘和上臂死死支撐著，好在金建學也沒太為難他，快撐不住的時候就會把他撈回來。  
到了一半又停下來，孫東柱還來不及困惑，敏感的前端又被握住了，大掌握著上下摩娑，把玩著球體，孫東柱忍不住哼聲，卻又生怕自己表現得太過舒服而被挑毛病，咬著唇只發出一點止不住的呻吟。  
然而金建學此時又不樂意了。空出的另一隻手拍了下臀肉，比鞭子痛多了，孫東柱頓時尖叫出聲，差點又要射出來，只聽到對方滿意地說：「對，叫出來。」金建學抽掉了束縛著東柱的緞帶，「我喜歡聽東柱的聲音。表現好的話就可以射，先給你解開了，要忍著喔。」  
說完又是一連串地操幹，卻不如剛剛只是空有力道，每一下都精準地撞在敏感點上，孫東柱有種自己隨時會被操射的感覺，艱難地讓自己忍耐著不要射精，高潮越攀越高，快感爬滿全身同時伴隨煎熬。  
「喜歡嗎？」  
「喜、哼嗯……喜歡……」  
「這樣呢？」金建學撞著，手又繞到前面去揉弄孫東柱的莖柱。孫東柱簡直要瘋掉了，前後夾擊的快感把他逼到臨界。「很舒服，不是嗎？」  
「嗯、嗯啊——我、我想……」  
「想什麼？說出來。」  
「我、我想射……」  
「注意你的語氣。」  
「主人……我想射、請讓我射……拜託……」  
「乖斑比。」金建學最後撞了幾下，再一把扯掉東柱胸前的乳夾，幾乎在夾子和乳頭分開的瞬間孫東柱就射了出來，分不清是因為痛感、羞恥感，還是被幹的性快感——可能是兼具吧。  
金建學把孫東柱臉上的布條解開、翻過身來，剛恢復視線的孫東柱瞇著眼模模糊糊看著自己的性器立著汩汩流淌，而後金建學也射在他裡面，從收縮的內壁流出來，混雜在一起，一片淫靡。他閉上眼睛，原因是又累又不想面對這麼亂七八糟的自己。

手銬被解了開來，金建學先簡單擦拭了濕得亂七八糟的地方，便把孫東柱抱去清洗，看著自己搞出來的一片狼藉才後知後覺的愧疚，一邊洗著一邊問說是不是太過分了，又是平常的傻瓜哥哥樣。  
如果剛剛就能意識到自己有多壞就好了。孫東柱和金建學一起泡在浴缸裡，臉埋在他的肩窩，好倦了，一點話都不想說，只憑本能咬了金建學一口，無視於對方的哇哇大叫。跟只在心裡留下痕跡的道具相比，這是今晚唯一的印記了。  



End file.
